(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply with heat sink, and particularly to a power supply with heat sink which reduces noise and cools large area and which is assembled flexibly for saving space.
(b) Related Art
A power supply is ordinarily provided in a computer, as shown in FIG. 8, and comprises a casing 5 and a circuit board 6 in the casing 5. A plurality of electronic component 61 and thermal components 62 is provided on a surface of the circuit board 6. A heat sink 63 is retained on the thermal components 62. A fan 51 is arranged on a surface of the casing 5. The heat sink 63 conducts heat generated by the thermal components 62 and radiates it inside the casing 5. The fan 51 forces heated air out of the casing 5, thereby dissipating heat.
However, the casing 5 is entirely closed, and heated air therein often can not be dissipated timely, making the heat sink 63 overheated. In the event, the heat sink 63 in the closed casing 5 fails to work effectively to dissipate heat. Furthermore, the fan 51 often produces noise when it operates and tends to damage because of overwork. The casing 5 has fixed size, and can not be mounted flexibly, occupying a certain space interior a computer.